A King's Nostalgic Love
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: AtobexEiji Atobe and Eiji are devastated after their break up, and they aren't the only ones affected. What happened to them? What can they do when they long for each other? Will they get back or is it the end of their story? R&R -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi /SHUEISHA Inc. (1999) I don't own anything but the story. I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Kibou Anime Mix Theatre And Lune Manganime Productions

Present : Atobe Keigo and Kikumaru Eiji in

A King's Nostalgic Love

He sat on a chair near the window in the empty room just staring outside. He wondered about what had happened and felt that the rain was a reflection of his heart. He saw the raindrops dripping down the window hoping he could erase the past with the rain. He closed his eyes remembering what had happened in that same room only a week ago.

He remembered his lover's caress, how he would pass his warm hands brushing his cheeks softly, his fingers through his hair, watching his eyes so full of love. He loved the way he would hug him from the back and playfully pull him inviting him to join him in his bed games. He would tease him biting his ears or his lips and then moving away forcing him to get close to him. How did he fall in love with someone like him, so playful and cheerful, so dependant of him, who forced him to change to please him in any possible way? He still wasn't sure how it happened, he only knew he couldn't stand being without him and thought of him all the time.

He opened his eyes with a smile on his face remembering his sweet laugh and his beautiful smile. He seemed so confident and strong yet so fragile. He was afraid of holding him so tight that he would break, but he wanted to hold him tightly against him to feel his warm and never wanted to let him go.

Never let him go…

He kept thinking that the fragile and dependable one was him. Not hearing of him, not seeing him, not holding him drove him mad. He was going insane because he didn't have him by his side anymore. He would do anything to have him back in his arms, to hold him tight, to see his sleeping face as he held him in the night, to hear him whispering his name with his sweet melodious voice. That would never happen again. He had made a terrible mistake and was paying for it. He would truly pay for making him suffer.

He let him go…

He pushed him away…and it was all his fault.

He looked at the people walking down the street with their umbrellas. Watching couples, holding hand and walking together made him sad. He used to walk with him holding hand too. When it was cold he liked taking his hand and putting it in his pocket to keep it warm and he would blush. He loved the way he blushed. He truly was very shy, which contrasted his very outgoing attitude. It was I side he loved about him, a side of him that only he knew about. He realized he stopped taking his hand and kept to himself a lot, too much.

He sighed as he thought of all the other things he stopped doing for his loved one and the things he did that shouldn't have done, words he said that he shouldn't have and words that he wouldn't say.

He had forgotten how normal it was to him to play around with his friend. There was never something serious, but it was always good and fun. Ordering others around was what he always did, it was what he was best at. His dear friend was used to that, he liked that. He never minded being order around, he found it fun. They both thought it was fun. He never realized how wrong it was because it was something they always did. He had always liked his friend, but he didn't love him as intensely as he did him.

His cell phone rang. He looked down at his pocket and stared at it for a moment. He looked up and stared at the window. He took it out of his pocket a while after it had stopped ringing and looked at the number registered. Not him. He had been calling him the whole week. He'd been sending him presents and flowers and all sort of things. He even kept going to his house and school to look for him. It was no good. His love didn't want to see him, hear of him nor forgive him.

Nothing matter to him if he didn't have him by his side. No matter how hard he tried, he hadn't done what was needed at the right time, he'd pay the price of his mistake, he had to suffer for not seeing the suffering he caused his loved one. He had ruined everything.

Him, such a proud person, so secure of himself, so determined and focused. He was brave and courageous. He didn't mind confronting those who challenged him. He knew at what he was good at and knew when it was right to go all out and when not. Except in love. It wasn't his area of expertise. He didn't know how to control his emotions for others even if he thought he did, specially his feelings for him. He didn't realize when he wasn't going all out for him. He felt so stupid, and he had never felt that way before.

He stood up from the chair and walked to the hallway, he looked to the room opposite to where he was and as he watched the empty place tried to recreate in his mind the way it had looked before, so lively, so full of things, so full of him. He hit the door before walking to the stairs; he went down, took his umbrella and left the house. Perhaps the memories of the time they spent together would stay in the house as he left, perhaps they'd get washed away with the falling rain if he closed his umbrella, and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to win his love and trust again. He hoped, that the next number calling on his phone were his. And just maybe, as the rainclouds disappeared and the sun shone once again, he could hold him in his arms again and tell him how much he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A King's Nostalgic Love**

He had been walking for hours, not really knowing where he was going. He had too many things going through his mind to think where he was headed to. He felt sad and confused and angry and brokenhearted and very lonely. Those were too many feelings for him, he wasn't used to it. He hated been confused. Before, he would always go to the same place with one of his best friend and while he watched the sunset he focused his thoughts into solving his problem and finding a solution. Other times he would just let things come as they were and make the most of it. Then were the other times where he would let others solve those problems for him. His two very best friends were good at helping him with that.

He closed his eyes as he waited for a green light before crossing the street. His friends had always been there for him, he trusted them more than anybody else. But when he started dating him they all got mad. They kept telling him he was a bad person, that he would get hurt, that that person was no good for him; to leave him before something bad happened. He also got mad at them for saying such things about the person he loved. They didn't understand him, or so he thought.

They were right…

They were so right, were the words that kept going through his mind, but he didn't want them to be true, not then, not now. Only one of his friends had told him to follow his feelings, if he loved that person to go for it, to take the risk, to enjoy every moment he had with that special person, to love him to his fullest and ignore what others might say about them been together.

To love with all his heart…

Love him with all his soul…

That's why it hurt so much. The only friend that supported him and helped him with his decision about his loved one, was very person that loved him the most. He didn't find out until later on. His dear friend and doubles partner was in love with him and he never noticed, he loved him but not like that and when he found out he didn't know what to do or how to act. Even so his friend kept pushing him on with his new relation. Was that love the reason his lover turned to his best friend and away from him? So, had it been his fault that the person he loved distanced from him and the reason he…

The sound of a car that almost ran over him brought him back from his thoughts. He took a deep breath as he thought how close that car had been from hitting him. He would have ended up in the hospital. Would he have gone to visit him if he had ended up in the hospital? Probably enter the room with a rose bouquet and a basket with some fruits and start scolding him for not been careful and making him worry so much. He would probably put the flowers in water, leave the basket somewhere near and then sit on the bed close to him. He sighed. That face, that smile, those eyes, that voice. He loved them, he missed them, he longed for them, he wanted them back. But he was afraid.

He was scared…

If they got back, would things repeat themselves? Could he really go back to him after all the bad things he yelled at him that day? Could he trust him again? Could he trust himself again? Would he still love him? It was so confusing. He was afraid of doing things wrong again.

When he realized where he was he stopped in shock: the blue house with the rose garden, the very house where they had been together. It had been a big change for him; with such a big family he was used to a house full of live and sound, there was always someone around. It was a big changed for his loved one too; he was used to a big house where all he had to do to get things done was snap his fingers and give an order. They both sacrificed a lot to be together, but they both loved it. Every moment they spent together was fun and a new experience. He smiled thinking about all those things they had done and all the fun he had back then, before everything changed…

How had it all come to this?

He felt rain drops on his face and then looked up to the sky. When had those gray clouds gotten together? He looked at his watch and realized it was late. He had to go back home to prepare dinner. "Little Kei-chan must be hungry too" he thought to himself as he closed the zipper on his jacket and began walking home. Would he find another present when he got home? Or maybe some flowers? Or just one of his sisters telling him he called again? He wanted to call him, to tell him how much this break-up hurt and that he wanted to go back to how things were. But how to tell him that when he was so scared and confused? How to tell him he was sorry for what had happened, for shouting at him and breaking his things and running out of the house and not returning, for not calling him, for not letting him explain himself? He didn't have the courage…not even to tell him how much he wanted to be in his arms again and tell him how much he loved him…


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for your reviews._

----------------------------------

**A King's Nostalgic Love**

The hours passed. He watched his notebook and read his notes in a useless effort to understand them. He couldn't, he just couldn't focus in his school work. In fact he couldn't concentrate on anything at all, especially during tennis practice. He just couldn't get him out of his head. He was always on his thoughts and he had no idea how to help him. Maybe he was overreacting; he always did, because he always worried a lot about his friends. What kind of image was he displaying at school? He is after all the tennis club's vice captain, he can't let his mind wander off while he trains, but then again as the vice captain it was his duty to take care of the rest of the team, the regulars in particular… Him above all others…

"It's no use!" he said to himself as he closed his notebook on his desk and rested his head on his hands. Of all people him. Why him? The captain was his best friend, but he was the most special person he'd ever met. Because they were teammates and doubles partners they spent a lot of time together, and he loved it. He just loved spending time with him, during school and after school, they had become very close friends. Too close for him…

Just watching him happy made him happy, every single part of him felt good and made him want to smile, a big sincere smile. When something wasn't right they would help each other out. Watching him sad and depressed made his heart ache so bad, and there weren't words to help him out, to cheer him, to make his worries go away and return that smile to his face.

He watched a picture of them with the rest of the team, and he tried to think of solutions. He felt guilty, even though he had told himself that he would make sure that he was happy, no matter if it was with him or with somebody else, he would always support him and help him and stay with him.

No matter what…

But he was jealous, very very jealous. Because he was the only one who tried to help him in a relationship with that guy he would talk to him about his lover, what they did and how excited he was about what they did. Like the day they moved together. He had felt that guy was stealing him, taking him away from him. He hated that feeling, even when he said he would be there as a friend he couldn't stand when he talked about how much he loved him, how he loved his kisses and caresses, how they played together and how he would…it was too much!

Didn't he see that it hurt!?

Didn't he understand how hard it was to hear him talk about how he loved another man? Didn't he see it was tearing him apart inside? …How could he? He didn't know what he felt, they were only friends, nothing more but very close friends. And then his feelings couldn't stand being repressed anymore, he just lost control and hugged him, tight, so tight he probably hurt him, but he was afraid of letting go. He said it that day, he told him he loved him…he pinned him to the wall the moment he tried to get away. He knew very well he was scared, a scared kitten confused and cornered with no chance of running away. He regretted what he did, not because he didn't do it out of love, but because he had stolen a kiss, he forced him to return it even when he wasn't sure he wanted it…and everything between them changed. But he just couldn't hold it in anymore, he wanted him, he loved him and wanted to feel loved by him the same way his lover did.

Such a fool…

He ruined their friendship, they couldn't speak normally, and they couldn't even be together without feeling awkward. Everybody noticed it, that something happened between them even when they tried to act like they always did. It was useless. The person he loved the most was afraid of being close to him because he didn't want him losing control again. He apologized for it, but he knew it was hard for him…for both. Were his rash actions part of the reason that guy and his friend had been in the house together? Did telling his feelings to him made him confused about the relation he was in at that moment and made him distance from his loved one or act rude with him? He wasn't sure but he really felt guilty. When the person that he loved the most was hurt, confused and heartbroken, when he was needed the most, he had no idea what to do or say. He as happy they broke up, he was happy that guy had returned his loved one to him, but his happiness was nothing compared to the sadness he felt, the pain he felt watching him cry the way he did that day.

He stood up and laid on his bed watching the ceiling. He remembered that day very well, there was a heavy rain pouring down, even the lights had gone out and he was all alone in his house. His phone rang and he answered it. He knew from the tune that it was him. He felt happy that he would still call him even after what had happened, but it was strange because he would always call him late at night so he didn't have trouble with that guy. When he answered there was no response…He called him by his name three times and then he heard it. His voice was broken and soft and it was hard to make out what he said with the loud sound of the rain falling.

"Oishi…Oishi…I…please…help me…" It was just to shocking to hear him say those words. He made him tell him where he was and ran out to find him. He found him in the park, just like a hurt and abandoned kitten, trying to hide himself, completely wet and covered with mud from the rain and probably he had fallen down in the mud when running. His face emaciated, covered in tears and rain drops running down. He ran to him, fell to his knees and hugged him. He held him tightly against him as he heard him repeating softly to his ear that he was sorry, that it hurt, that it hurt so bad, he said he had just ran out, he didn't know where, he just ran and ran and that he didn't know what to do. He also repeated his name over and over again while weeping.

He threw a pillow at the window. He was mad; he hated that guy for hurting him like that. But then again, he was hurt too; the person he loved the most didn't love him back, and the guy his loved one loved did return his feelings. He knew that guy kept looking for him, he had seen him at school once or twice, he looked hurt. For a guy who claimed to be a King, a high class refined and very arrogant person he didn't look like it. He knew he was suffering too. What had really happened that day? He only knew one side of it. So it wasn't fair for him to hate that guy so much, was it? After all he is a person too, with feelings, a person who was in love as well, who was probably as confused as he was, who wanted to hold the person he loved as tight as he could, tell him he loved him and never let go of him. Just the same way he did…


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your reviews. This chapter is slightly different from the other ones because it has a dialogue. I hope you all like it._

**A King's Nostalgic Love**

It wasn't late, but he felt as if it were very late. He walked fast looking around. Why were things so difficult? He wasn't even the vice-captain, but having to take charge of things made him feel as it. Well, someone had to take responsibility of things, and since his dear captain was so not as himself he was the one that had to take control of things. Why did he have to be like that? He didn't like doing so many things, it wasn't fun. He loved just watching others do the hard stuff and enjoy doing the least he could. Not that he wasn't responsible, or capable, but he thought it was much more fun that way. From that day he had to act quickly and take charge.

What a confusing situation. He knew things were always like that, it had always been a game between them, nothing serious, he was used to things being that way. So, one guy comes along and things change. He didn't like that. He was okay with the new guy, he knew him too and also thought he was quite cute, but still…His captain and him had always had that fun game relation and they'd go to the other when they felt like it. No feeling attachment, just simple and safe fun. He had always thought so, it was always like that, until they started dating. Unlike other times his captain was more serious about the new guy, he even stopped visiting him. Heck, he didn't believe it when he told him they'd move in together into a little house and that he had everything ready. He had problems with in his relationship as well, but he wouldn't go to him because his captain had another lover. Was he jealous? Perhaps, he didn't like the idea of not having his partner because he was busy with his boyfriend. What was that supposed to mean? That he was nothing to him? So, was he jealous? He certainly didn't like it. He didn't like the situation.

He was glad they broke up, he really was. He wanted that, he needed that. But it turned out worse than before. Now, his captain was like a wandering soul, with his body in earth and his mind lost somewhere in space. At least before they could sit down and talk as friends, but now they couldn't get a normal conversation started. Such a stupid guy. Being like that over some kid.

It was all wrong. He knew it was bad. He shouldn't have gone to him that day, he shouldn't have forced himself on him like that. But he was desperate, he really need it. So, he really was jealous. His own relationship was falling apart because he wasn't doing what he had to do. He loved his boy, but he was the playful type, he thought his loved one was too, he was wrong, even the naughty and cheerful type he was he was very serious about their relationship. He tried to be that way too, but he found out about another guy hitting on his boy. He didn't care about all the others who had tried hitting on him, he knew he was his and there was no other in his heart.

He was wrong.

It seemed as if lately all his decisions where wrong, and he kept reading sings the wrong way round. He was losing his loved one to one of his teammates, one of his friends. It was that very day he found them in the changing room, together, loving each other. He didn't let himself be seen, but he felt he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt his heart fall into pieces.

Stupid love…

He stopped and ran over to a guy who was sitting on a bench staring at the ground. He stood next to him and looked down at him.

"At last! I've been looking all over for you."

"You didn't have to do it. I already told the coach I won't be going to training. I'll be doing training on my own."

"Yes, I've been informed. I'm the one replacing you. I'm not even vice-captain but I still have to cover up for you."

"You can just let somebody else do it."

"Just like you are doing? Look at yourself! Do you call this training? It looks more like you've been ran over by a train. Come on get up."

"Just leave me alone"

"I've been doing that for the whole week and look what good it's done to you. So get up."

"Just…go. Please"

He sighed and stood there looking at him. Was this really the same captain he admired and respected? Was this really his friend? He seemed so different, like if life had been sucked out of him. So much not like him. He didn't always agree with him but he followed him, he'd followed him anywhere. But not the person he had in front of him that moment. It was hard for him to believe that one guy could have changed his friend so much. He really felt sorry for him, and he felt terribly guilty of what had happened that day. He sat next to him and patted his back.

"He hasn't answered any of your calls or messages?"

"Not one. I call him every day. I send him messages and I've tried going both to his school and to his house. It's no use. No use at all."

"Have you tried talking to one of his friends?"

"They all hate me. They just tell me to keep away and to leave him alone. Tezuka said he'd try to talk to him but considering how he's been lately it would be hard."

"And his family?"

"They just say they'll take the message and tell him that I called. I don't think they don't tell him, most probably he doesn't want to see me or talk to me."

"Why don't you go home, take a bath, put on some comfortable clothes and go to sleep. I think it'd do you good. I know you haven't eaten well lately and must likely you haven't slept well either, have you? Kabaji is very worried about you. All the team is worried about you. I'm really worried about you."

"I'm sorry for making you all worry. But you don't have to…"

"We do because we care about you. Just try doing it today. For me, please."

"…Alright. I'll go home and try to sleep."

"Good. I'll be taking care of things for you, so don't worry about it. Yes?"

"Thank you Yuushi."

"It's what friends do, right? Don't thank me."

"I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"Don't. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Aah…bye!"

He saw him stand up slowly and walk away. He had apologized to him a thousand times before. He knew that wouldn't solve anything, yet he kept apologizing. He knew well it had been his fault. He stood up and began walking home. He saw the sky, it was cloudy, it would probably rain again; just like it had done that day.

It was funny, he thought to himself, how the moment he felt he needed to cry the sky clouded and before he could do anything it was raining. He didn't cry, his pride wouldn't let him cry for something like that, yet he felt like crying. Without thinking he had gone over to his new house. He knocked the door and there he was; the person he needed. He didn't walk about the incident in the changing room, he acted as if everything was okay. They were alone in the house and as he was told the other would arrive until later since he had gone out to eat with his friends. He took the chance without thinking if it was right or wrong. He got scolded and even received a punch right to his face for it. The punch made him lose his glasses; not that he needed them but it was quite a blow. He ignored it and kept pushing, forcing himself on him. Even when he was asking him to stop and kept pushing him away he felt a part of him wanted to let go and just enjoy. When he finally got him to give in he lost control and just let his instincts do what he wanted to do. It all happened to fast. Because it was right then, when he was allowed to take what he felt was rightfully his, that his rival returned home and things went wrong…

He was home. He entered his room and sat on the bed. He looked in a drawer for a red book. When he found it he searched for a number he knew was somewhere in there. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number as he watched a picture of them together. He didn't want to accept that all the playing around had made him dependant of him, that he didn't just want him as a friend but that he had always wanted him for himself. He loved him, and it was that love that was making him suffer. He said it, didn't he? He said he'd take care of things for him. It was the least he could do after taking what he most loved away from him. All he really wanted was to be held tightly and to hear him tell him how much he loved him…

"Hello? Oishi Shuichirou? This is Oshitari Yuushi from Hyotei. Sorry for calling you so late but I need to talk to you about something important…"

..the love he longed for was not for him…


	5. Chapter 5

_I apologize beforehand. This is the final part.  
__Thank you for reading and for your reviews.  
__The characters are not mine, they belong to Konomi Takeshi and SHUEISHA._

_

* * *

_

**A King's Nostalgic Love**

It was raining again. Eiji walked home slowly, looking at the water on the sidewalk as he lost himself in his thoughts. Oishi talked to him that day and explained to him what had happened that day. Apparently Oshitari had called him last night to explain what had happened between him and Atobe. Oishi's words kept circling in his head. He started remembering when he started living with his loved one; because Atobe spent a lot of time out he got a pair of kittens to keep him company. Eiji decided they would be called Kei-chan and Ei-chan and he took care of them but he loved watching Atobe playing with them or falling asleep with them. He loved the three of them very much, so losing one of them had been very painful, extremely painful because he lost the one he loved the most. He wanted that back, he wanted them to live together again, he wanted him again. He needed him the most and somehow destiny was helping him get back that which made him happy.

He had been thinking of how to talk to Atobe since Oishi explained everything to him. He loved Atobe very much, so he had to give him a second chance. He felt really bad because he had run away from him, not wanting to hear his explanation or reasons, he just didn't want to revive that day. But Atobe would understand why he didn't call him back, right? Still, he had no idea how to begin the conversation, what to say to him, how to apologize, how to let him know he wanted to go back to how things where before the incident, how to tell him how much he loved him…

He loved him so much…

The rain was falling harder. He thought his umbrella would break from the pressure. He tried walking a bit faster, but he was careful not to fall. Fall? He had really good balance and almost never fell down, but rain made the floor slippery…was love a bit like that? He had fallen in love with Atobe even when he had first thought Atobe was exactly the type of guy he could never get along with. He now thought they had various things in common and that made him laugh. He smiled as he thought of how playful and caring his lover was, just like he was. Four kittens living together, that's what Oishi said, very independent but at the same time dependant of each other.

There was a red light, and as he stopped and looked at the light he noticed someone on the other side of the street…

Damn Oshitari, he thought. He said he'd take care of things. He said he was worried about him. Was sending him home in the pouring rain his idea of caring for him? Atobe held his umbrella with a shivering hand while he pushed his other hand deep into his jacket's pocket hoping that could help him warm up. It had been raining too much. Personally he was fine with the rain, but there was a very chilly wind and that he didn't like. Oshitari told him to try calling Kikumaru again at night. Had he done something? Had he talked with Kikumaru? Did he even have Kikumaru's number? He was worried. He was really worried because he was afraid of Oshitari when he schemed about something; he was a very crazy guy, at least in Atobe's opinion. He trusted him, but sometimes he wondered how capable a crazy guy like him was.

Would Kikumaru answer this time? Would he listen to him? Would he forgive him? Would he come back? Oh how much he wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him how much he loved him and let him know he'll never ever do another stupid thing…He wanted to hear his voice again, even if Kikumaru didn't say much, he wanted to hear him. He closed his eyes remembering his lover's smiling face, his deep blue eyes, his soft skin, his silky red hair and his voice calling him. "Eiji…my dear Eiji…"

"Kiego…!"

Was he dreaming? He heard Kikumaru calling him. He opened his eyes and saw across the street. It was no mirage. No, he wasn't dreaming and it wasn't an illusion. The only thing that separated them was the street and the red light.

"Eiji!"

"Kiego…I…Oishi told me everything …"

"Eiji, I'm sorry, I really am. I know I hurt you and I know I have no right to ask you for forgiveness, but I want you to know I regret what happened that day."

"Kiego, I know. Oshitari told Oishi everything. I'm ….I'm sorry I ran away from you."

"You were right to do so. What I did to you…"

"I don't want to run away anymore. I…I…want to go back with you. I want to live with you and Kei-chan and Ei-chan. I need you…"

"Me too, Eiji. Me too. That day, I told you I had a surprise for you. I got the house at your name. It's yours. Ours."

"My name?...Keigo…that means…!!"

"I decided I want to be with you, until either of us dies or if you stop loving me. That is, if you want to."

"…I do!! I want to be with you more than anything else."

"I also got a bank account for us, with enough money to live with in case or families don't want us to be together and cut us off. I also got life insurance and everything we need."

"That's…that's too much!!"

"It's fine. I told you before. I want the best for you because I love you Eiji."

"Keigo! I love you too!!"

There was a loud squeaking of wheels, a loud scream lost in the rain, and the sound of a crash. Everything happened too fast…

Destiny, they say, has a funny way of turning things around when you least expect them…

It was a sunny day. The melodious singing of the birds was like music playing in the background while a deep but soft voice in a monotonous tone murmured away. He stood there, looking down at his loved one. How much he loved him, he thought; he loved every bit of him, and always had enjoyed watching his peaceful face as he slept. He'd always wonder what he was dreaming, if he had pleasant dreams, if he dreamed about him. What would he say now? What kind words would he tell him? Sometimes he said a lot of fancy words in a senseless way which always made him smile and laugh, and blush, because he had always loved the sound of his voice. What would he do now? He'd probably hug him from the back and say a lot of silly things just to make him cheer up. He always knew how to cheer him up when he was down. He always knew when he was down even when he tried to hide it.

Cruel destiny, he said to himself, who will make me laugh and cheer me up now? He rested there so soundly, so peacefully. He tried thinking of something funny to say to him even if he didn't hear him. But when he looked around at the other people there, watching him he decided it was best not to do so. It would seem disrespectful and making jokes on such situations wasn't well seen. "How can he be laughing and joking at a time like this?" they would say. Not that he really cared what they'd say about him. But he didn't want to be rude to him.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and as he turned his head around he saw his very dear friend standing by his side with a soft smile on his face. He tried to smile back but the moment he did tears started flooding from his eyes. Damn! He was crying again!! He covered his face with his hand and closed his eyes tightly trying to stop himself. He laughed at himself. He felt stupid crying like that without been able to control himself. He felt big arms surrounding him and pulling him to a warm chest where he tried to hide his face, and his best friend's voice telling him it was alright to cry. Why?? Why him? Why not me? Why right when things were settled? Why when they had decided to live together again? Nothing made sense to him. There was a bright sun shining down on them yet he still felt a heavy rain falling on them. He was more confused than ever and this time there were no second chances.

"No matter how, no matter what you must go on; because you are strong, because you can, because he loved you with every single part of him; but most importantly, because you are not alone…"

Oshitari smiled at Eiji as he spoke and something about it made him calm down. After a while there, he looked down at his grave. He cleaned the tears from his eyes and smiled.

"For us, for our love, I will go on. I'll smile for you everyday while you smile down on me so you won't have to worry. Until we meet again, please keep watching out for me, my love."

"Let's go Eiji"

He took one last glance of the gravestone and then ran over to where Oishi and his friends who waited for him. No matter how much he missed him or how much it hurt. He'd go on, because he wanted the best for him. So until he could hold him tightly, he'd tell him how much he loved him living his life to the fullest.

_**The End**_


End file.
